seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The New Teacher
:Ester: The monster octopus? :Tubarina: Well, when was the last time we saw them? :Polvina: It’s been too long! That’s why we should go visit them soon. :Ester: And see her little baby again. He was so cute. :Polvina: How about we do it tomorrow? :Tubarina: Oh, I’ll be there. :Ester: Count me in! :Hugo: Watch this, Marcello. I’ve got a new kick! :kicks the ball and it bounces off some rocks :Marcello: That’s new, but not better. :Polvina: You boys shouldn’t play here. Someone might get hurt. :Marcello: Just kick it back! :Hugo: To me, Polvina! :Marcello and Hugo: repeatedly To me! Kick it to me! :kicks, the ball hits Mr Bernardo’s head :Marcello: What d’you know? Someone did get hurt. :Polvina: Oh no! to him I’m sorry, sir. :Ester: Are you alright? :Tubarina: You should sit down, sir. :Mr Bernardo: I’m quite alright, thank you, though I was hoping for a nicer hello from my new class than a hit in the head. :Polvina: New class? What do you mean, sir? :Mr Bernardo: You’re my new class, because I’m your new teacher. :Tubarina: New teacher? :Ester: What happened to Miss Marla? :Polvina: Wait, sir! :Polvina: Sir! Oh! and crashes into Mr Bernardo Oh no! Not again! I’m sorry for pushing you, sir. :Mr Bernardo: Push me? You pushed me? :Polvina: I-I-I didn’t mean it, sir. :Ester: It was an accident. :Tubarina: I-It only looked like Polvina pushed you. :Mr Bernardo: So your name is Polvina? :Polvina: Yes, sir. :Mr Bernardo: I’m going to keep a very special eye on you, Polvina. :Polvina: Oh, thank you, sir. Did you hear that? He likes me. He’ll be keeping a special eye, just on me. :Ester: Uh, Polvina, I don’t think he means it in a good way. :Polvina: Oh? :Mr Bernardo: Miss Marla will be away for a week. I’m Mr Bernardo and I’ll be your substitute teacher. :Polvina: Sir? :Mr Bernardo: I’ll even be staying at Miss Marla’s home while I’m here. :Polvina: Sir, sir? :Mr Bernardo: exasperated Yes, Polvina? :Polvina: On behalf of the whole class, I’d like to welcome you and hope you have a great week with us. :Mr Bernardo: Er, yes, thank you. As a way to get to know you, I want you all to write a page on what you like most about school. :Polvina: Fantastic! I love so many things about school. Um… where do I start? pops off her pencil and ricochets all over the room :screaming :Mr Bernardo: What the- :crash :Mr Bernardo: Who did this? Who disrupted the class? :Polvina: Uh, me, sir. :Mr Bernardo: sigh Why does that not surprise me? :Polvina: Oh, but, sir… :Mr Bernardo: I know. Another accident? :Polvina: That’s right, sir. :Mr Bernardo: Why don’t we meet at lunchtime and have a little talk, Polvina? :Polvina: Yes, sir. Thanks, sir. I love having talks with my teachers. :Tubarina: Um, Polvina, he doesn’t mean it in a good way. :Polvina: Oh? :Mr Bernardo: Let’s solve any problems now, Polvina. :Polvina: Problems, sir? :Mr Bernardo: I’ve been a substitute teacher for many years, and everywhere I go, there’s always one… :Polvina: One what, sir? :Mr Bernardo: The troublemaker. The nuisance, the class clown. :Polvina: But sir, Marcello is a pain, but he’s not that bad. :Mr Bernardo: I’m not talking about Marcello, I’m talking about you! :Polvina: Me? :Mr Bernardo: sigh Make my week an easy one, Polvina. Please, no more troubles? :Ester and Tubarina: then laughing :Polvina: What’s so funny? :Ester: Mr Bernardo thinks you’re a troublemaker? :Tubarina: laughing He got it so wrong! :Polvina: I know. That’s why I’ve got to prove that I’m not. :Ester: No, Polvina, just leave it alone. :Tubarina: Don’t do anything. :Ester: You could make it worse. :Polvina: I have to do something. I’ve got to let him know that I’m the best student in the class! him There he is. Mr Bernardo! Which way did he go? How can he think that I’m a pest? :Bernardo trips over Polvina’s leg :Polvina: Mr Bernardo? Here, let me help you. :Mr Bernardo: No, no, stay away from me! :Polvina: But sir, I didn’t mean to trip you. :Mr Bernardo: So you did trip me? :Polvina: No, sir, it only looked like I tripped you, I mean… :Mr Bernardo: There’s always one. Always one in every class! :Polvina: But… :Polvina: I have to show Mr Bernardo that I’m not what he thinks I am. :Tubarina: Like how? :Polvina: I’m going home to get all my old schoolwork and I can show him what a good student I am. I’m no pest! :Ester: Leave it alone, Polvina. :Tubarina: Nothing bad happened all afternoon. :Ester: Because, what did you do? Nothing. :Tubarina: Keep on doing nothing. :Ester: I know! Let’s go see the monster octopus and her baby today. :Tubarina: Oh, nice idea, Ester. Let’s forget about Mr Bernardo. :Polvina: I can’t! I’ve got to do something! :Mr Bernardo: What an awfully long day. How will I make it to the end of the week? :bounces :Mr Bernardo: Another ball. Was it kicked at me? :Little Octopus: gurgling :Mr Bernardo: So, it’s your ball, is it? A little octopus, and Polvina is the Octopus Princess. So is she here? Is this another little trick to play on me? A-Are you playing a trick on me? Why do you want to do this to me? What did I ever do to you? :Little Octopus: gurgling :Mr Bernardo: You are a very naughty octopus! :Little Octopus: gurgling :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Little Octopus: gurgling :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Mr Bernardo: I have a mind to write to the Octopus Queen and King and tell them just what sort of daughter they have. :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Mr Bernardo: stops Er, is someone there? walking :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Mr Bernardo: My name is Mr Bernardo, I’m a teacher and I don’t put up with any nonsense! :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Mr Bernardo: No, no nonsense at all. :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Mr Bernardo: and runs off, panting Now Polvina has got the help of a monster. When will she stop tormenting me? Ahh! Now there’s a place to hide. in a wrecked carriage, panting I don’t hear that monster now. Well, Polvina, it seems I’ve outsmarted you. :creaking :Mr Bernardo: What’s that? :then Mr Bernardo falls inside the carriage :Polvina: on door Hello? Mr Bernardo? :Ester: He’s not home, Polvina. :Tubarina: Can we go and forget about this now? :Polvina: Not until I show him all my schoolwork, then he’ll know I’m not a troublemaker. :Ester: So where is he? :Polvina: looks He should be home by now. :Tubarina: He is new around here. :Ester: Could he be lost? :Polvina: Mr Bernardo? :Tubarina: Come out, come out, wherever you are! :Ester: We’re looking for him, Tubarina, not playing hide-and-seek. :Tubarina: He might be hiding after all the things that Polvina’s done to him. :Polvina: But they were accidents! :Little Octopus: gurgling :Ester: gasp Look who it is! :Tubarina: It’s the little octopus! :Polvina: We were going to see you and your mother tomorrow. :Little Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: And we will, but right now, we’re looking for someone. :Little Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: What’s that? :Little Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: He says a grumpy man called him naughty. :Tubarina: What grumpy man? :Little Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: A grumpy man who sounds a lot like Mr Bernardo. :Ester: Show us where you saw him. :Ester: This is where you saw Mr Bernardo last? :Polvina: Where did he go from here? :Little Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: He ran that way? :Tubarina: Run? Why did he run? :Little Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: Because your mother wasn’t happy with him calling you naughty? :Ester: His mother’s a monster! :Polvina: She would never hurt Mr Bernardo. :Tubarina: He wouldn’t know that. :Mr Bernardo: afar Help! Help! :Ester: Was that a “help”? :Mr Bernardo: afar Help! :Tubarina: That was a “help”! :Polvina: Could the “help”s be coming from in there? :Mr Bernardo: Help! :Ester: They are! :Tubarina: Be careful. :Polvina: This thing isn’t safe! :Tubarina: looks And there’s why! :Ester: Mr Bernardo! :Mr Bernardo: Ester, Tubarina, how wonderful to see you! I thought no one would ever hear my calls. :Polvina: We heard you, Mr Bernardo. :Mr Bernardo: Oh, you, Polvina. Well, i-it’s nice someone came, even if it is you. :Ester: Can you move, Mr Bernardo? :Mr Bernardo: I don’t think I can, I’ve hurt my leg. :Tubarina: Oh, what can we do? :Ester: How can we get Mr Bernardo out of here? :Polvina: I know a way, but Mr Bernardo won’t like it. :Ester: Like it or not, we have to do it for him. :Polvina: directions Left, right, down a little, left again, then down, down a little more, you’ve got him now! Gently, gently… :Mr Bernardo: Octopus grabs onto his leg Oh, dear. Isn’t this the monster? :Polvina: She didn’t mean to scare you, Mr Bernardo. She’s really no monster at all. :Mr Bernardo: I’ll have to take your word for it. :Polvina: But she is a secret. You won’t tell anyone? :Mr Bernardo: Trust me, I won’t be saying a word about this. :Mr Bernardo: That’s better. So much better. :Ester: Does it still hurt, Mr Bernardo? :Mr Bernardo: It’ll be fine by tomorrow, I’ll be back at school first thing. :Polvina: Do you want anything, sir? :Mr Bernardo: I do. I want to apologise. :Tubarina: Apologise? :Mr Bernardo: To that little octopus and his mother, I was very mean to him. :Polvina: They’ll understand, Mr Bernardo. :Mr Bernardo: And I owe you an apology too, Polvina. I was quite wrong about you. You’re no troublemaker, and this is all very impressive schoolwork. :Polvina: Thank you, sir. :Mr Bernardo: Would anyone like some fruit? Oh my! splat Oh my! :Ester and Tubarina: then laughing :Mr Bernardo: I-I-I didn’t mean it, it was um, uh… :Polvina: An accident, sir? :Mr Bernardo: That’s it! It was. :Polvina: An accident it is, sir. Fruit, anyone? :Ester and Tubarina: Yes, please! laughing